Returns and Chats
by SkittlesMonster
Summary: Terra's back- with all her powers and memories, and Beast Boy couldn't be happier. Things seem just fine- but when Slade somehow comes back into her life, what'll happen? BBxTerra
1. The Blonde's Back

Returns and Chats

**Downtown Jump City, Late Afternoon:**

The Titans were getting thrashed. For the 3rd time, Beast Boy found himself hurtling through the air and landing hard on the cold street pavement.

"Dude!" Beast Boy complained, sitting up and holding his head in pain. "Isn't it about time we beat this guy?"

Adonis laughed. "Stupid Titans, your brains must be as weak as your muscles. Ya can't beat Adonis. I've upgraded." And he picked up two nearby cars parked on the sidewalk and hurled them at Robin and Cyborg as they ran toward him, laughing.

Robin ducked out of the way, but Cyborg was taken off guard by one car and was brought down with a loud crash. Robin jumped and avoided more of the projectiles Adonis launched at him, and threw several of his explosive disks at Adonis, who put up his hands to protect him.

"Ha! Weakling! You're gonna have to do better than that to bring down Adonis— UGH!" He was stopped in the middle of a sentence by an exploding disk caught in the face, throwing up a big smoke cloud.

Adonis coughed and growled. "You're gonna regret that," Adonis yelled, running out of the cloud and throwing at punch at Robin… and only going through air. "Huh?" Adonis spun around. "Where'd ya go, ya little twerp…?"

Just then, he was hit in the back with a sonic cannon blast and thrown to the ground. Adonis picked himself up, again, but then was brought back down by green bolts in the gut. As Adonis struggled to get back on his feet for the 3rd time, dark energy surrounded him and held him in place, also damaging his suit so he couldn't escape.

"Gotcha," Raven stated in her monotone voice, Robin and the others behind her, and Beast Boy hanging back from the group.

"Good work, guys," Robin said, smirking. He gave Raven a thumbs up and she nodded and let Adonis down, Robin tying him up tight for the police.

"Now let's go—pizza anyone?" Cyborg offered, rubbing his hands together. "Sounds ok," Robin said, and Starfire and Raven nodded their approval.

The rest of the group then looked at Beast Boy, except for Cyborg, who was already running to the pizza place.

"Beast Boy… you wanna come?" Robin asked. There was a silence as the others waited for an answer from the green teen.

"Naw… I'm good…" Beast Boy said, backing away. "I'll go to the Tower… blow off some steam…" And he turned into a pterodactyl and flew into the sunset to Titans Tower.

Starfire was confused. "Please, why does he act this way and not want to come eat the pizza with us?" Robin shrugged and the 3 of them followed Cyborg to the pizza place.

-**Elsewhere- **

It didn't take Beast Boy very long to get back to Titans Tower. When he first stepped through the doors after identifying himself as a Titan, he walked right to the training room, found the 150 pound weight, and began to do reps.

After about 50 reps of those, Beast Boy went to the punching bag and began punching it with all his strength. A couple of weeks ago he was denied by a girl he thought had been an old friend.

Beast Boy had gotten over it after 2 days of sadness, and helped the other Titans round up the monster they were fighting. Memories came back, and Beast Boy pounded the bag harder and harder.

"_**Things change, Beast Boy," Terra said, facing away from Beast Boy. **_

_**She turned around, a neutral expression on her face. "The girl you want me to be is… just a memory." Beast Boy had been speechless.**_

_**Robin had called Beast Boy on his communicator for assistance. "Come with me," Beast Boy pleaded after the message was over. Terra had shaken her head. **_

"_**No. You go. You're the Teen Titan, that's who YOU are." She had looked down at the floor. "I'm not a hero… I'm not out to save the world… I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied." **_

_**Terra began backing away as the school bell rang and students began flocking out of their classrooms, talking and chatting while walking to their next class. **_

_**Beast Boy didn't follow her or even say goodbye as the girl he had believed in disappeared into the crowd. **_

Back in the present, Beast Boy realized he was punching the bag so hard that there was now a small hole in it, leaking out sand. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and hit the bag once more, then turned around and left, going back to the entrance to Titans Tower.

**-Back at the Pizza Place-**

Cyborg was helping himself to his 5th slice of pizza, while everyone else ate their 2nd slice. Starfire was the only one who wasn't eating.

Robin finished his slice and reached for another when he noticed Starfire. He waved a gloved hand in front of her face. "Star… you there… Earth to Star…" Starfire shook her head as if waking up. "Yes, Robin, I am of this Earth…" Robin stopped waving his hand and got his 3rd slice of pizza.

"What's wrong, Star?" Robin asked, taking a bite. "You've been awfully quiet since we got here… something bugging you?" Starfire looked down at the floor. "I… am concerned for Beast Boy… he usually enjoys eating the pizza with us… why does he not wish to join us?"

Raven closed her eyes and sighed. "He's bummed about the girl he thought was Terra… remember what happened a week ago? He thought she had come back…?"

"I thought he was over that…" Robin said. "He said he was, anyway and seemed fine…" Robin took a bite of pizza again.

"Well it must've messed with the dude's head when the gal of his dreams rejected him," Cyborg said, stuffing another slice of pizza in his mouth without a care. The table was silent. Robin put his slice of pizza back on the platter. "I'm… not hungry anymore…"

**-Back at Titans Tower-**

Beast Boy exited Titans Tower and walked down the slope to where the waves crashed against the shore rhythmically.

He sat down where he and Terra had enjoyed skipping rocks when she was with the Titans, where he had first learned she couldn't control her powers, memories invading his head.

Beast Boy sighed and looked out at the water, the purple sunset reflecting off the waves, and at his reflection in the water. Slowly, Beast Boy bent down and picked up a pebble in his palm. He stared at the pebble for a bit, then brought his arm back and threw the rock.

It skipped across the surface of the water creating small ripples, and finally sunk into the water with a big plop, messing up a reflection.

A reflection—Beast Boy looked up, a confused look on his face that turned into a look of surprise almost right away.

Traveling across the water at an amazing speed was a blonde, riding on a large rock—a blonde Beast Boy thought he would never see again.

**-Back at the Pizza Place-**

Cyborg was paying for the pizza at the front counter as the others talked in a small group about Beast Boy. "We'll find out soon enough," Robin said, "Let's go home and see what this is all about…"

**-Titans Tower-**

He stood up, amazed, and watched the person come closer and closer, until she hit the shore and the rock dropped, her tie and hair blowing in the slight wind.

Beast Boy was speechless as the girl stood there on the shore, and still was when she grabbed him and hugged him.

Beast Boy's shocked expression turned into one of joy. "TERRA!" He shouted, and hugged her back enthusiastically and firmly.

"I didn't think I'd EVER see you again… what about things change… and school?" Terra laughed and stopped hugging Beast Boy. She looked down and blushed. "Well… I always remembered, well… y'know… my past… but I didn't want it to become part of my life anymore…"

Terra paused. "I had amnesia for a bit, but it wore off. I was really happy to see you, but never showed it… and I still had my powers, I just hid them…"

"After I told you that things change, something just didn't feel right, and I knew I shouldn't have lied to you… so I left and came here…" Beast Boy smiled. "I KNEW it was you… do ya know how you got out of the rock?" He questioned Terra, who looked down at the ground. "I don't know," she admitted.

"I just found myself… alive, and I had no idea what I was doing in a big underground cavern… or what I was doing or how I could control earth… so I went to school and found my own place to live."

Beast Boy smiled and hugged Terra. "It's awesome that you're back, Terra," Beast Boy said as the sun set and the two teens stood there, embracing in a hug… just as the other Titans appeared, Starfire holding Cyborg and Raven carrying Robin.

As they landed on the island with shocked expressions and raised eyebrows, Terra and Beast Boy broke apart from the hug, both blushing slightly. But Beast Boy quickly announced to the already shocked Titans, "Hey guys! Guess who's back to be a Titan again?"


	2. Gmail

**Titans Tower, Late Afternoon**

"Beast Boy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Robin crossed his arms staring down at the green Titan. Beast Boy scoffed. "A good idea? It's a great idea! Terra stopped Slade, saved the city, she's a hero!" All 5 Titans were spread out in the meeting room, with Terra in the hallway, waiting.

"She tried to kill us. She's dangerous." Raven stated. Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but Robin held up a hand. "Beast Boy, we don't know if we can trust her, this is just like before..."

"Forget about your feelings for the girl, man..."

"Think about what is the best for our team,"

"Terra's the best for our team!" Beast Boy yelled. "I don't care what you guys say, she's gonna be part of this team again!" He stormed off, running out of the meeting room and into the hallway.

Robin sighed and lowered his head. "Can we trust Terra?"

"No."

"I'm not so sure, man."

"I am the unsure as well."

Robin sighed again.

Robin exited by a separate door.

"I miss that rock n' roller, she was really cool."

"I miss my friend Terra, even if she betrayed us to the Slade."

Outside, Beast Boy was met by a shameful Terra. "They don't trust me..." Terra lowered her head, staring at the ground. "Hey..." Beast Boy put his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Everything will be fine, promise..." Terra straightened up and smiled back. Beast Boy's smile got wider. "Wanna go see your room?" Terra enthusiastically nodded.

**Elsewhere in Jump City...**

"Another cup of tea, sir?" Wintergreen asked, offering his master another cup. Slade waved his hand. "No thank you, Wintergreen..."

Slade sat in his dusty old chair, overlooking his vast headquarters, deep in thought.

Slade stared at his surroundings. Wheels sat on the dusty ground, 5 shattered projection screens were shattered, a cloud of dust covered everything, and the whole place looked as though it was to collapse at any moment.

"Should I fetch the usual, Master?" Wintergreen asked his master in a gravelly voice. Slade nodded. "It's time for me to make...a comeback. Surely the Titans... miss me."

**Terra's Room, or Traveling the Halls**

Terra growled. "Beast Boy, get your hands off my eyes!" The blond feverishly tried to pry the green one's gloved hands off her face, but Beast Boy held on. "C'mon, Terra, we're almost there!" Beast Boy convinced, leading Terra down the hall where the Titans' rooms were.

"Beast Boy, I don't remember the Tower being this big," Terra said, still jumping around under Beast Boy's grip, who laughed. "Ok, ok, we're here."

They stood in front of Terra's old room. As the doors opened, Beast Boy took his hands off Terra's eyes and gently nudged her into the room. Terra gasped. "It's... just like I remember it," she said softly.

Beast Boy made a gesturing motion for her to explore the room that had once been hers. Terra walked slowly, pondering each step, to the couch. She traced the furnish as the lava lamp on the table in front of it still ran.

Terra looked at the ceiling. "Stars..." she murmured. "Because you loved to sleep outside." Beast Boy finished for her, stepping in as well and walking over to her. Terra swiveled her head around.

"Beast Boy, this is great. I thought after I...well... left," she paused awkwardly, "...that you would get rid of this room or turn it into something else..."

Beast Boy shook his head and sat on Terra's bed. "Naw, I convinced the others to keep this room like this... as a guest room."

Terra sat down beside him. "Do you think Robin and the others will let me back in?" she asked quietly.

"Raven is the only one that doesn't want you back in, Robin is unsure, and I swear I heard Cyborg and Starfire both say they missed you." He playfully nudged Terra's shoulder, and she smiled.

There was a silence. Gently, Beast Boy took one of Terra's hands in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I missed ya, Terra." he murmured quietly. Terra felt a shiver go through her hand and smiled back at the green boy.

Terra couldn't get her eyes off Beast Boy's eyes. Beast Boy couldn't take his eyes off Terra's ocean blue ones. They held the gaze for a while. Beast Boy edged closer to her. Both barely dared to breathe, and silence hung in the air as their faces were inches apart...

The moment was delayed, as the room filled with a bright red, flashing on and off, and Robin's voice came through the speakers. "Titans, emergency! Meeting hall, now!"

Making a decision quickly, Terra pecked Beast Boy on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Me too." Getting up, she grabbed his hand and ran out the door to the meeting room.

"Ugh, what is she still doing here?" Raven grumbled as Terra and Beast Boy both entered the meeting room. Both were given strange looks, as they were holding hands. Letting go of Beast Boy's hand quickly, Terra followed behind Beast Boy as he walked to Robin.

"What's up? The Hive 5 rob a gas station or something?" Beast Boy asked. Robin was bent over, typing in the main computer. "No. The Hive 5 robbed a **bank**. I thought we froze them with the other villains."

Cyborg flexed his arm. "We did, must be global warming. Shouldn't they be the Hive **4** now? They're missing Jinx." Robin stood up. "Bank on 21st street, they've already gotten their loot, and are on the run."

Spinning around, Robin yelled, "Titans, go!" All 5 Titans and Terra made a rush for the door. As Terra followed behind Beast Boy, the couch rose and blocked her way, surrounded by black aura."You're not part of this team." Raven said.

All the other Titans stopped and turned around. "She's right, stay here, we'll talk about this later." Robin told Terra. All five ran out again, and Beast Boy stopped for a moment to look at Terra.

"I'll be right back, no worries." he said, smiling, giving her the thumbs up signal, then running to join up with his teammates, door closing with a hiss behind him.

Feeling sick to her stomach, Terra walked out a different door and found her way back to her room.

Crashing on her bed, she looked around. Everything was in the place it was when she left, and the room had a polish to it. Falling on her back, Terra landed on something. Yelling in pain, she rolled over and looked to see what the thing was.

The heart shaped box sat in the middle of her bed. Terra could feel tears coming as she picked up the box and opened it. She saw the shadows of the past shine in her face.

Closing the box, she put it back on the bed. "No one wants me," she told the room, standing up. Memories of fun times with Beast Boy before her betrayal clouded her vision.

Shaking her head vigorously, Terra looked around. "I wonder where my laptop is..." she questioned, beginning to search. "I don't think I took it with me..."

**21st street, intersection**

Robin hit the ground with a thump. Beast Boy as a bull, charged at Mammoth, who was holding many sacks of money. "Ole!" Mammoth screamed, picking Beast Boy up by the horns and throwing him in the air. Turning in flight, Beast Boy turned into an elephant and landed on Mammoth with a thud.

Raven and Starfire both dealt with Billy Numerous and Gizmo. "Snot eaters!" Gizmo yelled as Starfire's beams hit his daddy long legs machine legs and sent him to the ground. Raven surrounded the pipsqueak with dark energy and destroyed his backpack, leaving Gizmo defenseless and making the bald boy curse under his breath.

Billy Numerous climbed on Starfire's back and multiplied. "Yee haw, ain't this a party, Billy?" One of Billy's other clones answered, "You betcha, Billy. Quite a show stopper." Starfire gathered all her strength and kicked and punched Billy off of her, who flew into the air with a scream.

Raven collected all the Billys in a ball of energy that kept getting smaller and smaller until only one Billy was left, who she let hit the ground, defeated. Robin held up Kyd Wykyyd's lifeless body as well, and threw it on top of Billy.

"Well, that takes care of that..."

**Back at Terra's room, Titans Tower**

"Aha! Found you!" Terra announced triumphantly. She tugged her laptop from under her bed and dusted it off, setting it down in the table in the middle of her room.

Cracking her knuckles and sitting down, Terra flipped it open and turned it on. "Glad I remembered to turn it off," she chuckled, waiting for Windows to boot.

When it did, Terra typed in her password and smiled at the other account on the log in page. Terra sighed as her background appeared and all the icons were in their usual places. "Good to see things haven't changed," she muttered, clicking on the Internet Explorer icon.

It launched Google almost immediately, and Terra went to Gmail right away. "Wonder how many people have emailed me," she said with a smirk. However, after logging onto Gmail, she saw the inbox was full with nothing new.

Terra shrugged and looked at the online box. All her contacts were offline. Terra sighed, bored, and opened a new browser, going to Youtube this time. There was a small pop as the webpage loaded.

Terra flipped back to Gmail and squinted. A small chat box was open in the corner, and there were two words written in the cyberspace that made Terra's heart nearly stop.

"**Hello, apprentice."**

Terra's fingers flew over the keyboard as she replied.

"**Are you who I think you are?"**

she typed back, waiting for her contact to answer. She rubbed her temples. It can't be, she thought. I got rid of him...

"**Who else would I be, my dear? It's nice to talk to you again, too."**

Terra's eyes widened. "It can't be you..." she said to no one in particular, typing back.

"**But— it can't be you. It can't."**

Terra fell back on the couch and racked her brains. "I punched him, then let my powers loose and watched him fall into the lava! Who survives after falling into lava?" Terra said, puzzled.

"**Oh but it can, Terra. Ask Raven later, if you don't believe me. Are your powers working?"**

Terra made a note to do just that, and wrote a quick lie.

"**No. Why do you care, you psychopath?"**

She barely had time to think before the box popped up with another response. "He's fast," she groaned.

"**You lie, my dear. I only care for your well being."**

"**Yeah, right. You almost got me killed. Stay out of my life."**

"**You almost killed yourself. The green one was right. I only controlled your body, you did all the dirty work."**

"SHUT UP!" Terra screamed at the laptop. She clenched her fists and glared at the box. Looking around, she was glad the Titans were away...

"**So what? I've changed. I'm not like you. And I never will be."**

"**You liked destroying the Titans, and you know it. Things would be better if you had just followed through with the plan."**

"**Yeah, a Titanless world. What a utopia. I'm glad I betrayed you, even if I almost lost my life. You're insane."**

"**I might just be, but then you would be, as well. You can't avoid the truth. You're just like me."**

"**No. I'll never be! Stop bugging me with the past! What do you want?"**

"**I want you back."**

Terra's eyes widened. "No..." she gasped. Memories overflowed her mind, and she fought to keep herself from screaming and crying.

"**Good luck with that. I'm with the Titans."**

"**I doubt that. You're an outcast. You said that last time, child. See where that left you."**

"**They support me! They're my family, and I know they can kick your butt. And SHUT UP! THAT WAS THE PAST!"**

"**I was your family. You were with me first. History repeats itself."**

"**No! I never was! I'll never let it happen again!"**

"**From the day I set eyes on you, I had a vision of what you could do. And that vision came true. You're not safe with the Titans."  
**

"**I'm not safe near you!"**

"**You can deny all you want, my dear. But I'm coming. And I'm coming for you. You can't hide any more. I'll destroy everyone in my way."**

The box went black and gray. Terra closed her laptop and brought her knees to her chest. "Why me?" she said, tears forming in her eyes. She held them in and gazed at the ceiling. The faces of her five friends seemed to be outlined in the starry pattern.


	3. Vulnerable

**Titans Tower, Front Entrance**

The doors opened with a smooth buzz.

"Finally!" announced Beast Boy, and he ran inside, yelling "Terra!"

The others followed Beast Boy with hungry stomachs and a need for rest and peace.

Beast Boy entered the meeting room. "Terra?" he said, looking around. The couch was still in front of the main door, everything was intact, but the blond was gone.

He turned into a gorilla and set the couch back in place, then ran into the halls, as the others came into the room. Cyborg smirked. "Hey Robin, wanna beat I can't beat you in a race?" Robin cracked his knuckles. "You're on, tin man." 

Beast Boy was a cheetah, running in the hall, a strict prohibited action, to Terra's room. "Please let her be in there," he pleaded, and burst through the automatic doors.

He collided with the blond. They both fell to the ground with a thump and Beast Boy turned back into himself and rubbed his forehead. "Ow, Terra?" He opened an eye and saw Terra running down the hall. He jumped to his feet and followed her. "Terra!"

The Titans had just sat down, Cyborg and Robin racing in a video game, Raven reading quietly, and Starfire meditating. The room was quiet except for the sound effects from the video game.

Terra turned a corner and Beast Boy followed as best he could. Stopping to rest against a corner, he caught his breath and turned into a bird, following Terra.

Raven turned a page; Robin snuck ahead of Cyborg's car.

Terra was moving as fast as she could, but Beast Boy was right on her tail. She saw the doors to the meeting room straight ahead...

Robin laughed. Cyborg growled and fought to get in front of the spiky headed leader.

Beast Boy had no idea why Terra was running, but he was now positioned so he could grab her if needed...

The meeting room burst into activity. There were the pants of exhaustion and feet pattering against the floor, the flaps of wings from birds flying above...

"WHAT THE-" Robin yelled, pausing the game and turning around. Starfire opened her eyes and fell to the ground, losing her concentration. Raven looked over her book with a raised eyebrow.

Beast Boy transformed back into a human and grabbed Terra's arm as softly as he could. "Terra!" All the other Titans ran and levitated to the scene. Terra's face was red, and she panted, catching her breath. Beast Boy was panting as well, but not as hard.

"What the heck is going on here?" Robin yelled. Terra wrestled her arm out of Beast Boy's touch. "Don't touch me!" she said, and moved away but walked straight into Cyborg's metal chest. "Oww..." she said, holding her nose in pain. "Why were you running?" he asked seriously.

She clenched her fists. "It's none of your business!" she announced. "Just let me leave!" Robin's mask narrowed. "I thought you wanted to stay and be a Titan." Cyborg nodded. "I've changed my mind," she said, turning around and walking toward the exit. Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder. "But why?" he asked her, voice full of hurt.

"_How about our home? She could stay with us!"_

"_Bad guy. Way bad."_

"_When Slade makes his next move, we'll be ready."_

Terra didn't turn around, but shrugged off his hand. "Please, let us help," Starfire said, flying over to her friend. "It would be quite fun if you were a new Titan again." Terra spun around. "Why can't you just respect my thoughts?" she yelled at the Titans.

Raven levitated over to her. "I can read your mind, Terra. You are full of doubt and worry. Why." Terra opened her mouth, angry expression on her face. "I can go deeper. See what this is about. Or you could tell us." Raven threatened, levitating in a sitting position. Terra sighed and glared at all of them, then hung her head. "It's for your guys' own protection," she muttered, noticing the nice pattern of the meeting room floor.

"_I'm not a hero..."_

"_Yes you can! It's your power, not his! You can still do the right thing!"_

"_It's too late."_

"Protection? From who? Or what?" Robin questioned, as Beast Boy lifted Terra's chin up. Terra was silent. Raven closed her eyes and a black line of energy shot from the chakra in her forehead to Terra's... _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,_ she chanted in her head. "What the-?" Terra's blue eye, open wide with surprise, got closer and closer until Raven's whole vision was the pupil...

Raven opened her eyes. Beast Boy eating pie was right in front of her. To the left of that, Slade was aiming a kick. To the right, she saw herself yelling at Terra before her days as a Titan. Flying around, Raven looked for the most recent one.

She saw the lava flow in on Terra's last day as a Titan. Then two girls in a school uniform. Memories floated past as Raven flew closer to the top of Terra's head. Beast Boy and Terra stood in the halls, talking. Terra backed away from Beast Boy and ran away, into crowds of students.

Raven passed by feelings of guilt and unhappiness. Terra, sitting alone, wondering what to do. Terra, moving a rock and feeling great. The blue ocean water fly past while two skinny legs rode on a large mass of rock. Beast Boy's surprised and happy face.

Then, a chat box. A Gmail chat box. Raven stopped in front of the floating memory and saw feelings of surprise and fear. She saw two gloved hands typing repeatedly on a laptop while shaking with fear. Raven squinted and read the words as best she could. What she read made her feel like she was dipped in ice cold water.

"Ugh!" Raven fell to the floor, losing her concentration. Catching her breath, she sat up and spat out, "Slade!" Robin ran to her side and helped her up. "What about Slade?" Robin asked. Starfire and Cyborg stood with raised eyebrows, not knowing what was going on.

Raven and Terra's eyes met. Terra's eyes were full of fear and sadness, Raven noted. "S-s-she talked to S-s-slade." Raven said, voice quivering. "I didn't know he, uh, survived after Trigon." Terra felt the eyes of each Titan on her. Blushing, she looked down.

"_My name is Terra, and I have done horrible things."_

"_Terra, stop! We're your friends!"_

"_I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed every command, and committed crimes in his name."_

"_So it was all a lie?"_

"_I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One by one, I have destroyed the Teen Titans."_

Robin continued questioning Raven. "What did he say to her?" As Raven explained what she saw, Terra's heart dropped into her stomach. _She read my mind!_ Terra yelled in her head. "And then h-h-he said he was coming for us," Raven finished. She was paler than usual.

Robin clenched his fists. Cyborg and Starfire's faces had shock written in the lines. Raven looked as though she were going to faint at any moment. Terra looked up and her eyes met Beast Boy's.

His green orbs of eyes were full of worry and disbelief. Terra could almost see her own reflection in them, and she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. Terra looked down again. She couldn't bear looking into those eyes.

"_My name is Terra. I have done horrible things, and I have absolutely no regrets."_

"Guys... I'm really..." But Robin had begun to order the Titans to jobs. "Alright, Titans, here's what we'll do. Raven, go make sure the containment chamber is still intact. Cyborg, enhance the security, tenfold..." Terra looked up again.

The room was empty except for herself, Beast Boy, and Robin. Robin looked at the two. "Beast Boy, keep Terra comfortable in there." With that, he ran out the front door to the hallway. Terra felt Beast Boy's hand grasp her own. "It's gonna be ok, Terra. I promise."

Terra felt anger lap at her sides.

"_Ok, ok. But if my friends knew, they'd still like you."_

"_Yes, Terra. I promise. No matter what."_

Terra took her hand out of his grasp and turned away from him. "I don't believe in your promises. I'll be fine on my own." she said, not facing him. Without looking, Terra could feel his sadness in the air. "But-" Terra ran out a separate door that led to the front entrance.

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled, running after her. _Serious deja vu,_ he thought. "Not again, not again..." he muttered, following Terra's blond hair of a cape. When he reached the door, Terra had run out the front entrance door. "Terra! Please!"

"_You LIED to me! You LIED!" _

"_Slade was right. You don't have any friends."_

"_Things change, Beast Boy."_

"_It's never too late."_

"_You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who YOU are. Not me."_

He turned into a cheetah and ran to the doors. For a split second, Terra turned around and her eyes met his. Terra's gaze was as hard as stone. "Goodbye, Beast Boy." With those three words, the doors closed with a metallic clang, and left the green boy alone, separated. Full of sadness and disbelief. Prone to many questions by the Titans, who would run in seconds later. But most of all, **vulnerable.**


End file.
